Still Remains
by Dionne R
Summary: Jin has inherited the devil gene from his father, and now its here to pay him a visit. A friend tries to help him along the way, but finds herself trapped by the boy's uniquely different aura. Will she sacrafice her everything for... a mortal?
1. Default Chapter

Still Remains

By: Dionne

Disclaimer: Tekken is property of Namco

She holds my hand, we share a laugh Sipping orange blossom breezes Love is still, sweat remains, Cherished gift, unselfish feeling… Stone Temple Pilots: Still Remains 

Chapter 1:

                Fear hung like a heavy blanket in the night sky. Footsteps rocked the earth, and small creatures scrambled. Heihachi Mishima's footsteps caused the ground to scurry. He held his only son, and stared deep into his eyes. 

"No, father, please," the young boy pleaded with the heartless man. 

Heihachi snorted, "If you are truly my son, you shall live," he muttered.

"No!"

Heihachi let go of the boy's throat, and he fell down to be met by thorns and wolves…

* * * * * * * * * * 

                "No!"

                Jin Kazama sat up, extremely frightened. He had frequently been having this dream. He gasped for breath, and put his feet on the ground. The insignia on his arm glowered red. He tried to cover it, at least so he wouldn't have to see it, but his palm was burned. He winced in recoil, and stood up. He immediately fell to his knees with agony. 

                "Jin?"

                He couldn't even hear his wife's calls for him. He groaned in agony. He calmed himself, and started meditate. 

                His wife jumped out of bed. Her petite feet ran her to his side. She kneeled, and tried to touch him, but was immediately recoiled. A few moments later, Jin opened his eyes, and looked at the young woman. Her almond shaped hazel eyes stared intensely at him. Her thin, pale lips were pursed, and her thin fingers reached to him. Her long legs were crouched beneath her. Jin's chest heaved up and down.

                "Jin, are you alright?" the girl asked lowly.

                "I'm fine," he muttered. He closed his eyes, blinking away the pain he had just endured.

                "Go back to bed. I'll make you tea," she spoke softly, holding his forearm.

                Jin stumbled to his feet with his wife's help, and then he rested back in bed. His body glistened in the moonlight as the young woman covered him with a blanket.

                "Adelin,"

                She turned from the door, and faced her husband, "Yes Jin?"

                "Don't worry about it. Come back to bed,"

                "But Jin…"

                "Come," he spoke. 

                She smiled, closing the door behind her, and creeping back into bed. She slipped under the covers, and wrapped her arms around him. He sighed, and held her arm as she drifted off. On the other hand, he was a different story…

* * * * * * * * * * 

                "Damien, don't do this to me," Dionne muttered angrily to her brother. 

                The young demon shrugged. He was tall and always dressed in a suit. His bald head was as shiny as a nickel, and his eyes were hard and cold. He had intense green pupils, and an evil smirk never left his face. His black pinstripe suite matched his chic style, though his sister refused to admit to even a fashion superiority of her brother. 

                Dionne, his twin sister, had raging green eyes, and long black hair. She was just as tall as he was when she sported her black, thigh high leather boots. She wore black shorts that cut at her butt with a long sleeved white shirt, unbuttoned down to the cleavage.

                "Dad said you had to go,"

                Dionne rolled her eyes, "Dad always says that…" she thought for a moment, then grinned a brilliant, evil smile, "But I guess you're losing your touch,"

                He arched a brow, "Not quite sister. The victim is a male off the infamous Mishima bloodline," 

                Dionne's eyes lit up with eager excitement, "_The _Mishima bloodline?"

                "The one and only," Damien said, rolling his eyes, "You get the latest generation: Jin Kazama,"

                Dionne nodded, "So just a routine possession or so?"

                Damien walked into a dark hall, and his office appeared, "Sit," he ordered his sister. She sat on top of his desk.

                "He's not as weak as the prior men in his family. Possession doesn't work on him. You need to feed on him. Appear to him. Tempt the hell out of him, and intimidate him until he thinks he's too weak to protest any further,"

                Dionne whistled, "Sounds like a lot of work…how fun?" she said with a grin.

                Damien grunted, "I dealt with his father. He was easy. All I had to do was mention revenge and the world. Jin, however, isn't going to be as easy, so be careful,"

                Dionne sighed, "Very well," she said as a TV monitor appeared in Damien's office. It clicked on, and Jin was sleeping. Dionne smiled coyly, and then looked at his wife, "Oh she would be helpful,"

                Damien shrugged, "I don't care how you do it. Just do it," he said, making his sister disappear.

* * * * * * * * * *              

                Jin woke up, and stretched. 

                "Good morning, Jin,"

                He turned to look at his wife, but instead he saw a strange woman propped on her elbow next to him. He jumped, and then stood in a fighting stance.

                "Who the hell are you? What are you doing in my house?"

                She sighed, "Ah yes, I forgot how inquisitive you humans are," she said with a light laugh, "My name is Dionne. I'm here to help you,"

                He glared, "Where's my wife?"              

                "Why she's at work, you silly boy, it's Monday," she said with a dazzling smile.

                "Why are you here?"

                She sighed, "Don't you people listen? I'm here to help you," she said, licking her lips, and applying some lip-gloss.

                "Help me what?" he asked, remaining in his stance.

                "You know, you look kinda cute there. Standing in an adorable fighting stance in those nice flames boxers…"

                He swallowed his embarrassment, and eased up a little, still keeping up his guard.

                "Have you ever heard of Damien?" she asked, rolling onto his side of the bed, and sitting over the ledge as she laced her fingers in her laps.

                "Damien?" he repeated, looking confused.

                "The son of the antichrist?" she muttered dryly.

                He nodded. He and his wife had recently watched a weird movie on him with Sam Neil. Good flick.

                "Well, I'm Damien's sister, Dionne," she spoke with a smile.

                Jin arched a brow.

                "Okay, I know it's weird and all, but see, we're connected," she said. She stood up, and pulled her shirt down slightly so he could see her breast. It had the same insignia as his arm did.

                "Wha-how-wh…"

                "Sh," she said, putting a finger to his lips, "It's alright,"

                He swallowed, and moved away, "I have to be dreaming,"

                "Oh no, you're not dreaming," she said with a smile.

                "Then I'm going nuts,"

                She nodded from side to side, "Now you see, I could go for that," she said, looking up for a moment in thought. She shrugged, and looked back at him, "So when do we start?" clapping.

                He scowled, and leaped on her. He pinned her wrists with his hands, and pinned her legs with his knees.

                "Lust? I'm so proud…and Damien said you'd be hard to tempt…" she said, reaching up to kiss him. He moved his head back, and she arched a brow, moving back down.

                "Or not," 

                He jumped off her.

                She sighed, sitting up again, "You still don't get it do you?  We're connected. You're property of Hell. My father and your father were good friends…so I guess they wont mind if we're joined in eternity," she said with a wink, "But enough promiscuity for one hour. Let's explain a few things shall we?"

                Jin knew he was going crazy. Damien? The Devil? Damien's sister? Who said Damien even had a sister?

                "You see, you keep having reoccurring dreams about your father. It's normal. It means that you're at the pique…"

                "Pique of what?" Jin demanded.

                "Your power," Dionne said, her eyes raging wildly. She started to back him into a corner, "Don't you see? You possess amazing power within your soul. It's called the fatal lightning…it's been in your family for three generations now," she explained, backing him up until he couldn't move anymore.

                For someone who hardly used to be afraid, Jin was breathing very hard.

                Dionne sighed, and moved away, "Jin, Jin, Jin," she said softly, touching his cheek, "If you won't work with me, you'll have to work with Daddy or Damien—neither of who are attracted to you— so let me help you," she pleaded softly. 

                He swallowed, "So let's just say you are real…let's start,"

                She smiled, "Good," she said, and Jin felt himself losing consciousness…

* * * * * * * * * * * *

                "Where are we?" Jin muttered, rubbing his head. He looked at himself, and he was dressed in white gi pants with black flames up the side. 

                Dionne was nowhere to be found.

                "Hello?"

                Silence.

                Jin turned around, "Hello?" and he was greeted with a hard punch. He stepped back, and felt another punch to his back. Then, he ducked only to fall flat on his face after being tripped. 

                Jin stood up, trying to gain his balance in the room of mirrors. He closed his eyes, and heard a _whoosh! _He ducked and then leapt as he heard another _whoosh! He dodged left, right, and then right again._

                "Good, you're a fast learner. I had to knock the others unconscious before they learned," Dionne's voice melodiously buzzed.

                Jin took the compliment with a light inner chuckle.

                "Now, hit me," Dionne spoke, appearing before him in a fighting stance.

                Jin looked at her strangely.              

                Dionne rolled her eyes, "Fine, have it your way,"

                As soon as Jin blinked, he glared into a pair of cocky hazel eyes.

                "Hey Kazama, hit _me," came the voice of a rival he thought he crushed during Tekken 4._

                "Where the hell did you come from, Hwoarang?" Jin demanded of the redhead.

                He chuckled bitterly, "Hit me," he snapped.

                Jin narrowed his eyes, and then launched a jaw-breaking hook to Hwoarang's chin.

                Hwoarang shifted his jaw, "Like your sweet wife told me "harder"," he taunted lowering his voice, launching a hunting hawk kick to Jin's skull.

                However, Jin caught the kick before it was executed, and grabbed the redhead's ankles. He mercilessly slammed the cocky Korean youth's spinal cord over his knee.

                Instantly, a spot on his chest glowered, and Dionne's corpse lay over Jin's knee. His eyes went wide as he held her.

                "Boy can you muster some strength," Dionne coughed.

                "I'm sorry," he spoke softly, his eyes dictating fear and worry.

                Dionne coughed, and her eyes closed. Jin's eyes went wide.

                "Dionne!"

                A few moments passed by, and he swallowed. He looked up, and then he felt a hard hit to his jaw, sending him flying 20 feet across the room. He coughed, after having the wind knocked out of him.

                "Never get off guard, Kazama. We'll try this test again later," she said, making him groan and lose consciousness again.

* * * * * * * * * * 

                When Jin woke up, Dionne was dressed in a Hawaiian style sarong. Her hair was pinned up with gorgeous, orange hibiscus flowers, and her eyes were lightly lined with orange eye shadow. She held an inscent between her hands, and she bowed. As she looked up to face him again, she tossed the inscents on the ground, causing a fire to roar, and then die back down…revealing steaming and sizzling coals. 

                "Pass over. It is speed, and the ability to have balance which will either save or hurt your feet," Dionne spoke, sitting down on a straw chair.

                "But…" Jin swallowed, and looked at his surroundings them himself. He was dressed in black and white Hawaiian swim shorts.

                "Fatal lightning: deadly, and fast. You have proved you have the skill and potential to be deadly. Now prove you have the grace to be fast,"

                He looked at her as if she were nuts, "This is a fire bed of coals," 

                "Duh," she muttered, arching a brow. 

                He swallowed, "But I can't…" 

                Dionne frowned, and Jin felt himself slipping out of consciousness again…

* * * * * * * ** *

                "Jin, Jin?" 

                Jin woke up in his wife's arms. She was dressed in professional attire, showing that she had just come home from work. He shook his head.

                "What happened?" she asked softly.

                He shook his head, "Nothing. I just felt…tired," he said, noticing he was in bed.

                Adelin arched a brow, "Are you sure you're alright?" she asked, putting a hand to his forehead.

                He nodded, but Adelin frowned, pursing her lips, "I feel a slight fever. Maybe you should stay off work for a while. I was called for a business trip, but I'll stay to…"

                "No," he spoke, "I'm fine,"

                She sighed, "Jin…"

                "No seriously, I'm fine," he insisted.

                She shook her head, "Then I'll go on after I get you a nurse,"

                Jin sighed, but he knew it was the only way to get his wife's approval. He simply smiled weakly, thinking of his weird dream.

* * * * * * * * * * *

                _Hours later…_

                Jin sighed as his wife brought him a plate of food in between her packing. Finally, there was a knocking on the door. 

                "Ah, that must be the nurse now,"

                _Thank God! At least Adelin will stop fussing over me_, he thought with a smile. 

                "Where's the patient?" the nurse asked with a hospitable smile. She wore an immaculate uniform that went to her knees, "Ah, there he is,"

                Jin forced a polite smile, then his face twisted in agony. He let out a yell, "No!"

                Both women arched a brow at him.

                "Keep away, demon! Keep away!!" he yelled making a cross with his fingers.

                Adelin looked at the nurse apologetically, then she turned to Jin, "Honey, what's wrong?"

                "It's her! It's her!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.          

                "Who?" 

                "She's a demon! She's trying to take my soul!" Jin cried again.

                The nurse arched a brow.

                "Honey…relax. What are you talking about? You've never seen this woman before," 

                "It's probably delirium. I'll give him something strong enough to knock him out for a few hours," the nurse spoke with a kind smile.

                "Don't let her near me!" Jin screamed.

                Adelin held his arm, "It's alright…I'm here,"

                "No!! She's here too!" 

                "As you can see, ma'am, I'd better put him asleep fast," the nurse spoke, making Adelin chuckle. She looked at Jin, and kissed him.

                "Bye, darling. I'll call tomorrow,"

                He whimpered, "Adelin,"

                "Sh," she said, putting a finger to his lips. 

                Dionne winked at him, and stuck the needle into his arm. He groaned, and Adelin left with a smile.

* * * * * * * * *

                _Hours later…_

                Jin woke up groaning, "What happened?"

                "Goodmorning, sweetheart," Dionne spoke flirtatiously. Her nurse's dress was now mid-thigh length.

                "Ah!" he screamed, and inched away from her until heat was near to his lower back. He turned around, and jumped away from the hot coals.

                "I'm sorry I made your wife think you were crazy. I just had to get her out of the house," she said with a simple shrug.

                Jin sighed, "I can't win with you, can I?'

                Dionne bit her lower lip, and shook her head.

                He exhaled, "Fine. What do you want from me?"

                "Cross the coals," she said, making a chair appear, and taking a seat. 

                He sighed, and looked across. He exhaled, and tried to keep his balance in his upper body, but to no avail.            

                "Di, I can't do this. Help…" he started to grumble. 

                She stood up, and clapped slowly at him. He arched a brow in confusion.

                "What are you clapping for? I'm wussing out of my test…"

                "On the contrary, you have finally passed,"

                He looked extremely confused.

                She sighed, "You're no one-man-show, Kazama. Everyone needs help," she explained, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "That's what you have my father for,"

                He sighed, "I wish I would have known that before…"

                She shrugged, "Alright, now for the final test," she said with a slight grin, causing him to lose consciousness again.

* * * * * * * 

                "Can you please stop with that?" Jin pleaded, stretching a bit.

                Dionne chuckled, "Your training will be over soon enough," she assured him. She stood, waiting for him in a gi.

                "Don't tell me I have to fight you…again?"

                She smiled, "Alright, then I won't tell you,"

                "But didn't I…"

                "No. You wussed out of that test. This time you fight _me_. Not some enemy from your past,"

                He groaned, and she immediately punched him in the jaw.

                "Don't be a mama's boy, wuss! Hit me!" she snapped violently.

                He arched a brow.

                "I'm not all peaches and cream, you know. I'm still the daughter of the devil. Now, hit me!" she snapped again. 

                He swallowed, and turned around, kicking her from the back, knocking her in the jaw, and turning to execute a spinning roundhouse kick. 

                She spun to the ground, and landed on her hands. She smirked evilly, and got up, launching a double kick to his midsection. He hit the ground hard on his back. He groaned, and leaned on his forearm, trying to get up.

                "Let's go, Kazama," she taunted him, "Why can't you hit me?" kicking him in the chest, causing him to fall straight on his back. She was about to stomp onto his ribcage when he grabbed her foot, and flipped her. She fell backward until they were each sprawled on the ground. Jin got up, and then looked down at her. Her eyes challenged him.

                "Finish it," she spoke.

                He lifted her up, and extended his arm back, arching his fingers straight out. She closed her eyes with a serene smile, and Jin started to feel an eerie sensation. The insignia on his arm lit up, and the rest of his body was instantly covered in black markings. Dionne's eyes opened, and glowered red. Jin blinked, and his ebony eyes glowered the same as a red ruby, which was now lit in the center of his forehead. He extended his arm further, and was about to jut into her throat when a sharp sensation gripped his chest. He gasped, and dropped her. She coughed, and he fell to the ground, putting his hands to his chest, and folding himself over his crouching knees. Dionne stood up, and frowned a bit.

                An unearthly cry shattered the silence of the pitch-black room. He inclined his head back to the sky, and an eerie red light escaped from his throat.

                "Jin!" Dionne rushed to his side, and held him as his head snapped down, and his body went limp. She swore a tapestry of curses, and gently rubbed his back. She stroked his head, and hugged him close to her chest, "Damn your conscious," she muttered angrily. 

* * * * * * * * *

                Damien shook his head, "He was almost there,"

                Kazuya Mishima sat in front of him with laced fingers, "I told you, he can't do it. He has his mother's spirit engraved in him,"

                Damien glared at him, "Well he has potential,"

                "Potential isn't enough! He's not my son!" Kazuya snapped, standing up, "Not like that,"

                Damien arched a brow, "Not your son?"

                "You saw that man who was ready to destroy your sister? That was my son. That…thing that lies cradled in her arms…. That's not my son," he explained, storming out of the office.

                Damien sighed, and looked at the screen again, "We're running out of time, sister,"

* * * * * * * *

                Jin woke up in a dim lit room on a soft bed. Dionne walked in, and rested down a glass of water, and turned to walk out.

                "Wait," Jin spoke in a raspy voice.

                Dionne smiled, and walked back to him, "Are you alright?"

                He coughed, and nodded weakly, "Why don't I feel like myself?"

                She frowned, "Because you're not," offering him a small mirror.

                He looked at himself, and noticed the ruby seeped his forehead, and the tattoo inked into his skin adorning the ruby, "How did this happen to me?"

                "You almost used the fatal lightning," she explained softly. 

                He sighed, and handed her back the mirror.

                "It's better this way, Jin. Trust me," she said, putting a hand gently to his forehead, "You're going to be fine. When you die you will live on as this," she said softly.

                He shook his head, "I don't want to live on as this,"

                "But Jin, you…"

                "I don't," he spoke a bit more harshly, sitting up.

                She sighed, "I know you don't; you don't exactly have a choice you know," she reminded him, "It's your destiny,"

                "Destiny can be changed,"

                She shook her head, "It can't. What's meant to be will be,"

                "No!" he spoke again, falling back onto the bed because his body wasn't strong enough to hold him up.

                Dionne sighed, and kissed his head, "Rest for now. It's the only way you will return to yourself. We'll talk when you wake again,"

                Before he could protest, his eyes fell shut, and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * * * * * * * *

                Dionne walked out of the room, bumping into her brother.

                "You're making him weak," he snapped, grabbing her wrist.

                "He doesn't even want this, Damien. I'm trying to break it to him slowly,"

                "We don't have time for what he wants and doesn't want! He must learn to use the fatal lightning!" he snapped angrily.

                Dionne pulled away, "He already does! He's just too innocent to finish it! When the time is right, he will use the fatal lightning, and he will conquer whatever's put in his path; you'll see," she spoke, walking away from her brother.

                Damien immediately grinned, "When the time is right? Let's bring that time about a bit faster…" he thought aloud. _He cares for his wife immensely. Suppose something should happen to the poor dear? _Damien chuckled, and headed to his father's office.

* * * * * * * * *

                _Later…_

                Adelin shut down her computer, and sighed. She picked up her keys, to head home, and turned out the lights. She walked to her door, and as she opened it, a silhouette stood before her. She arched a brow.

                "Can we talk?" the figure demanded of her.

                She looked at it strangely until it flashed a badge at her, showing it was from her department.

                Adelin closed her office door, and moved closer to the light, "Is there a problem?"

                "Indeed," the voice spoke, grabbing her. 

                She screamed.

* * * * * * * * * * 

                Jin blinked his eyes open slowly. Parallel to his bed was another, and Dionne slept peacefully in it. He couldn't help but smile a bit, _I guess evil does lay dormant. _He sat up sluggishly, and stood up. To his surprise, the ground was cool beneath him. He noticed a pair of black jeans and a matching turtleneck as well as boots for him. He sighed, and slipped them all on. He took a seat back on the bed, until Dionne sat up, and stretched. She yawned a little, and sat up, looking at Jin.

                "Goodmorning," she said, slipping off the bed. She wore a long, velvet black dress, which went off the shoulder, and ended in flared sleeves slightly before her fingertips. 

                "Hi," he said, taking her in.

                "You're better," she said with a smile, walking over, and touching his forehead. He smiled.    

                She smiled back at him, and drew closer to him. He stiffened a bit, expecting the touch, but he didn't resist. She brought her soft lips to his tenderly, and slowly. She seemed almost…innocent. Jin allowed her to kiss him, and he even caught himself responding. It seemed almost if she'd never been kissed—her childlike innocence and slight reluctance betrayed her. She put her fingers and long nails to his cheeks, but a voice interrupted them.

                "Ahem,"

                They stopped, and looked up to see Damien frowning at them.

                "Damien," Dionne spoke lowly, moving away from Jin.

                "No wonder you cradled him, you heathen,"

                Dionne narrowed her eyes at her brother, and Jin swallowed.

                "Damien?" he asked.

                Damien nodded, "You might want to get away from her; she's the reason your wife is dead,"

                Jin froze, and turned around, looking at Dionne.

                "What?" she demanded. She turned to Jin, "I had no idea…I…"

                Damien stepped closer to Jin, "That lying little whore! Tramp! Disgusting slut!" he cursed his sister.

                She stepped up, and slapped him, scratching him with her nails, "How dare you!" 

                Jin swallowed, shaking his head, "No," he said softly. He turned to Dionne, and her eyes were pained.

                "Jin, please, I had no idea. Don't believe him,"

                He shook his head, backing away, "How could you?"

                "I didn't do anything!"

                "Liar!" Damien snapped, slapping her back. She gasped, and kicked him in the face. He grunted, and took deep, hard breaths.

                "I wouldn't do such a thing, Jin. Please, I only wanted to help you. I didn't kill your wife,"

                Jin thought back to his first meeting with Dionne, and her words flooded back to him. _If you won't work with me, you'll have to work with Daddy or Damien—neither of which are attracted to you…_

                "How could you? I trusted you!" Jin snapped at her.

                "You still can! It was Damien, I'm sure of it!" she pleaded, "Please, Jin, don't blame me…"

                Damien stood up, "Kill her, Jin. She deserves to die,"

                Dionne shook her head, "Don't listen to him, Jin…"

                Jin swallowed, feeling confused.

                "She's scared to die! Finish her now!" Damien shouted.

                "No! I can't die, Jin, he's trying to trick you into fighting me! He knows I'll kill you! He wants to turn you back into that creature!" she protested.

                Jin shook his head, not knowing what to do.

                "Finish her!" Damien screamed frantically.

                "Why don't you finish me off, you coward?!" she snapped at her brother now.

                Damien glared, "Because the women I care for lie in my bed!"

                Jin swallowed, and then he felt a burning sensation in his chest.

                "No!" Dionne screamed, running to him, "Fight it! Resist it! Don't give in now!"

                He swallowed, and closed his eyes tightly, trying to shut out the evil attempting to cut through to the surface.

                "Embrace it, Jin! Embrace it, my brother!" Damien spoke frantically.

                "Lies! Nothing but lies! You're nobody's brother but mine!" Dionne yelled.

                "No!" Jin screamed into the black sky, and black wings protruded through his back, defining each vertebra against his flesh. The bloody red ruby penetrated his forehead, and the inky tattoos appeared as if they were only in temporary hiding. Dionne backed off, shaking her head. Jin's veins flexed through his skin, and he let out a deafening cry. Dionne plugged her ears as Damien smiled, and nodded.

                "That's it, Jin…embrace it," Damien spoke, his eyes growing wide in sadistic pleasure.

                Jin hung his head down as he slowly stood to his feet. The black wings engulfed him, then spread out, and sat perched behind his back. He looked up, and his innocent ebony eyes glowed red as his bangs hung under his chin. 

                Dionne swallowed, and went to her knees. Jin walked to her slowly, and purposefully. He looked into her eyes, and she dared not blink; she wasn't afraid of being killed. It was just pretty painful, and not to mention annoying. It was even worse when she felt affection for the murderer. 

                "And now the true murderer dies," Jin spoke in a raspy voice, not his own. It seemed to be the voice of hell itself, personified in him. Dionne lifted her head proudly, but Jin immediately turned his waist, and grabbed at Damien's throat. 

                "What the…"

                Dionne stood up, smiling slowly, unsure if Jin would make the right decision or not.    

                "Put me down, you sneaky little shit!" Damien screamed as Jin squeezed at his throat. Dionne nodded. Once Jin started to feel blood under his fingernails, he dropped Damien's corpse to the ground. It disappeared in sulfur and flames. Dionne rushed to him, but he pushed her away.

                "You knew," he accused.

                She frowned, "I didn't,"

                "You…" before he could utter another word, he fell to the ground, and his back arched up like a black cat. He then slacked a bit, letting out a moan, and his head fell onto Dionne's lap.

                Her eyes went wide, "Daddy!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Tekken is property of Namco

Chapter 2

_She tells me things, _

_I listen well._

_'Drink the wine,_

_and save the water.'_

_Skin is smooth_

_I steal a glance,_

_Dragon flies er gliding over…_

_Still Remains: STP_

                "Daddy, I need your help," Dionne pleaded upon appearing in front of her father.

                He put his chin on his palm, "Yes, Dionne?"

                "I need a favor; I want Damien to be a mortal,"

                He arched a brow, "What's the meaning of this? Is this petty sibling rivalry? Are you trying to stick your brother on earth?" he asked with a smile.

                "No, daddy. It's more serious. I want him as a mortal, because I want him dead,"

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

                Damien sat in his office, and he noticed a steamed-looking Kazama approaching him. He looked up, and arched a brow at the boy's demon-like appearance. 

                "You're mine," he hissed.

                Damien suppressed laughter, "Excuse me?"

                "You heard me, bastard, you're mine,"

                He arched a brow, "Well, I have a few appointments first, but I'll be right with you," he spoke, disappearing. Immediately, Jin blinked, and Dionne emerged in his stead, shaking her mane of hair. She dashed to her room where Jin rested.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

                Jin stirred before practically jumping up. He felt his cheeks under his eyes, and felt dried tears. He wiped them away, and Dionne burst into the room. He looked at her, and turned away.

                "Get up; you're fighting Damien,"

                "No," he snapped.

                Dionne arched a brow, "Don't you want him dead? He killed your…"

                "How do I know you didn't do it?!" he snapped angrily at her.

                She sighed, and looked down, "Alright, fine. Let your wife's memory whither away forever," turning away.

                Jin glared, "Dionne," he hissed. To his surprise, she appeared on the bed, in front of him, "Yes?"

                He rolled his eyes, "What do I have to do?"

                She shrugged, "Fight him,"

                "And die? What, will that somehow send me to heaven with my wife?"

                Dionne shook her head, "You have very little faith in yourself, Jin Kazama," she said, touching his jaw line, "And that needs to change,"

                He pulled away, and she frowned, "You will defeat him. As soon as I swear I didn't harm your wife, I swear you'll kill him,"

                Jin shook his head, "Thanks for admitting the truth,"

                Dionne slapped him, and he almost went through the bed, "Don't ever address me in such a manner! If I wanted to kill your wife, I wouldn't have to be so furtive!" she hissed.

                He rubbed his jaw, and looked at her.

                "If I wanted her dead, I could have easily killed her. What reason do I have to deceive you? Compare that to the reason Damien has to deceive you,"

                He swallowed, and looked down.

                "Now get ready; you'll be fighting him within the hour,"

                He blinked, and looked up, but she was already gone.

* * * * * * * * * * 

                Jin waited in the opaque arena, completely uncertain of what was going on. 

                "Ah, so the fearless Kazama's come to challenge me, eh?" came a cocky challenging voice. Damien smirked in complete amusement, facing his opponent. 

                Jin remained silent, and he simply cracked his knuckles. 

                "Good luck, Jin," he heard a soft voice calling through his mind. He clenched his jaw, and his eyes glanced around the room, though he still faced Damien who was now smirking in glee.

                "What's the matter? Hearing voices?"

                Jin looked a bit surprised, but quickly remembered Damien was, after all, the son of Satan. Duh. 

                "Well, let's get this over with, I do have other appointments to attend to," the demon spoke, cracking his neck and his knuckles. 

                Jin narrowed his eyes, but didn't move.

                "Well?" Damien snapped, walking over, "What, wimping out now?" taking a finger, and shoving Jin back. He launched a jaw-splitting punch to the unholy minion. 

                "You sanctimonious…"

                Jin had already offered a roundhouse kick, and charged up. His fists were clouded with lightning, as small bolts moved about his gloves. He grabbed Damien's wrist, twisted it a bit, and brought his leg over to the left, then back to the ground. The demon hit the ground, and to his utter astonishment, found blood trickling from a small stream on his lip. He wiped it, and smiled up at Jin.

                "You son of a bitch. You couldn't fight me, so you had to turn to her," he snapped.

                Jin remained silent, and narrowed his eyes.

                Damien nodded, "Fine. I'll still kick your ass! You'll see! No one takes down Damien!" he screamed in rage. Jin clenched his jaw, and stood in a fighting stance. Damien charged at him, and Jin tried to duck but it was too late. He had to admit, his opponent was swift. Damien tackled Jin to the ground, and mercilessly massacred the young one with punches to the jaw. Jin lifted up his leg, flipping the demon over onto his back. Both men leapt up, and both looked fatigued. 

                "I'll make you pay," Jin uttered lowly, "I swear it to her grave," he assured himself especially.

                Damien spat blood, and grunted, "You wish. You should have seen the whore! Groaning and moaning before pleading for her life! It was pathetic,"

                Immediately, something snapped in Jin. A storm was rising, and that was the first clasp of lightning. He ran over to the demon at super-human speed, and grabbed his throat. Damien coughed a bit as Jin squeezed. He felt his throat straining for air, and his muscles were drained. _What the hell?! _He thought to himself, when suddenly it hit him. He smirked eerily before blood pulsed from his eyes and mouth. Jin dropped the creature to the ground, and stepped back in bewilderment, once more taking on his innocent aura.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

                Sitting in her quarters, watching the small monitor, Dionne smiled in glee. She watched Jin look at his fists, then look up. She blinked, knowing she had to go to him. Immediately she was standing over her brother's bloody corpse. Jin was astonished, "I…"

                Dionne smiled, knowing her promise was fulfilled.        

                He looked at her, and immediately grabbed her, and hugged her close. Not knowing what else to do, she gently returned the embrace, and there was a great rumble. The two broke apart, and noticed Damien's body had evaporated into thin air. 

                "You're free, Jin. You changed your destiny," Dionne spoke softly, smiling at him.

                He turned to her, and smiled back, "I couldn't have done it without you," taking her hands.

                "Is this everything you hoped for?" she asked sarcastically, "You know, kicking a demon's ass and all?"

                He chuckled, "I'd have to say so," he admitted, but then he noticed Dionne frown, and gently pull her hands away, "What's up?" he asked her, his countenance changing to concern.

                "You don't belong here," she spoke softly, and faced him once more.

                He arched a brow, "What are you saying?"

                "You belong at home…with your wife…you're both so young," she spoke softly.

                The smile slowly faded from Jin's face as he cupped her cheek, "I know it's not your fault…"

                "No," she said, pulling away once more, "But it will be my fault if I lie to you," 

                He arched a curious brow.

                "You can get her back, Jin. You can be with your wife again," she said, feeling her heart breaking with every word. She sighed, knowing it was detrimental to them both for getting her heart involved.

                "What are you saying, Dionne?"

                "Go home," she said softly, "And forget about…everything," she spoke, turning away, and disappearing.

                Jin looked confused as he looked down. He wanted Adelin back, but simultaneously, it upset him to see his new companion so hurt. Before he could think anymore, he felt himself slowly losing consciousness once more.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

                _Hours later…_

                "Are you sure this is what you want?" the head demon leaned on his elbows, and stared his daughter straight in the ebony eyes.

                She nodded, "Yes father,"

                The man faced Kazuya, and Kazuya shrugged, "I think you're making a mistake, Kiddo," he attempted to reason with the girl. 

                "It's my decision," Dionne reminded them both, "I just came to say goodbye,"

                The two men looked at her, "Then I will miss you, my daughter," he spoke lowly as she disappeared. He blinked, and looked at Kazuya. He sighed, and left the room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

                Jin woke up to sickeningly sweet sunshine. He turned on his back and extended his arms, only to feel a partner next to him. He sat up, and looked. The figure, covered by a blanket, was serenely in place. Jin slowly moved the blanket from the head, and gasped in shock.

                "Well I'll be damned," he muttered, seeing his wife lying fast asleep. He looked in the corner, and her luggage sat there with her clothes atop it. She blinked slowly, and smiled up at her husband.

                "Hello there, sleepy," she smiled lazily.

                Jin wrapped his arms around her, and held her close for a long time. Adelin chuckled, "Sheesh, I missed you too," 

                "I love you," he spoke suddenly.

                She smiled, and returned the embrace. She kissed his cheek, and he let her go to look at her. He gazed her over from head to toe, and moved his hands through her hair. She skimmed her fingers along his jaw, and he kissed her fingers. 

                "How was your trip?" Jin asked, savoring the moment before it slipped away.

                "Horrible! The weather sucked!" she spoke.

                He got out of bed, and walked to the window. He noticed rain, and dark clouds, "Really? Did anything strange happen?"

                She shook her head, "Nope. But I had a pretty strange dream…I remember it, because it seemed so real," she explained softly. 

                "What happened?" he asked, opening the curtains.

                "Someone kidnapped me, and…"

                Jin turned and faced the young woman, "I'm sorry," he cut her off. She looked a bit surprised, but simply shrugged.

                "It was just a dream,"

                Jin nodded, "So it was," he agreed, sitting next to her, and putting an arm around her, "So it was."

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

                _Earlier…_

                "What are you doing here?" the light seemed to speak to the dark demoness. 

                "I'm here for a soul," she muttered lowly. There was a brief pause of silence.         

                "We don't make mistakes," the light spoke softly with an undertone that said 'unlike you'. 

                "No, no, I meant…look, can I just have a word with your boss?" the demoness spoke in shades. 

                The light disappeared shortly, and Dionne followed close behind. She bowed in reverence as she felt the presence of the herald angel.  

                "Yes, Dionne?" the voice demanded with a degree of an austere tone.

                "I'm here to make an exchange," she spoke lowly.

                "We appreciate the offer, but…"

                "I'm here to offer my soul in the stead of another," she explained.

                Silence plagued the time-space continuum, "I'm listening, my child,"

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

                _Present…_

                Jin looked up into the dreary sky and his wife kissed his cheek. He smiled at her, and brushed his fingers along her pale cheeks, and then through her jet-black mane. He looked into her eyes, and blinked. 

                "What?" she asked, skimming his face.

                He looked deep into her eyes, and then shook his head, "Nothing," he said lowly. He looked up at the sky and smiled, "Thanks, Di," he spoke softly. The breeze immediately brushed by his face, and moved through his hair, blowing his bangs aside. He felt the wind move across his lips very gently, and he smiled. He put an arm around his wife, hugged her closer, and continued their walk.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *


End file.
